Lost?
by XxIrisxX
Summary: Are you lost sir?" Main Character: Roy, implied MaesxRoy :Onesided: by a very, very small and almost negligible amount. :D


**Lost?**

**AN:** Just something my lazy brain thought of one cold evening. It's not a masterpiece but...here you go. Mainly a hurt/comfort thing...but implied yaoi by a wee bit of amount. Almost undetectable. Honest! C:

* * *

"Are you lost sir?"

It took Roy some time before he finally registered that he was being addressed.

"Hm?"

"Lost. Sir?" The voice asked again. It was a boy, no older than Elicia with a few sticks of flowers in his hands, some already weathering away due to lack of freshness.

"Are you lost?"

He stared up at the strange man with his big black eyes, slightly covered by the rough strands that fell on his face. His hands wrapped around the bunch of flowers, shivering slightly as drops of water from the leaves fell on to them. The wind did him no good either. It only made him to rub his fingers as he struggled to stay warm.

Roy remained quiet and turned his face back at the grave stone. He sighed inwardly. It wasn't the same without Maes. And it definitely wasn't any easier navigating through life without his guidance. So was it really true? Was he _really_ lost?

The boy furrowed his brows slightly. He was hoping for a tip in exchange for directions. Or at least a good bargain. Obviously the man lost someone very important to him and that meant the boy could sell him some of the best flowers he had with a fair amount of price. But the man's sulking face and broody attitude didn't really encourage him to go right ahead and start making recommendations.

But it was also strange that this guy just stood here...doing nothing. Ever since he entered the cemetery an hour ago, he kept to himself and instead of crying or ripping his hair out, he remained calm and quiet. The kid had seen so many grieving friends and families to keep count of and surely, they didn't wait around like this...this guy. It seemed as if he was looking for something. Trying to figure something out. Perhaps this was where he shouldn't be.

He looked down and stood around the man. "I could give you directions." He said quietly, placing the load down on the ground.

Another burst of wind rustled through the leaves. It was getting colder and colder with each blow, tickling people at their spines with its icy fingers till they shivered right through their bones.

The boy pulled in his coat, hiding his arms inside it and sighed in relief, feeling a slight bit of warmth- as much as the tattered and patched fabric could provide him. If he made a great sale, then he'd have enough money to buy warm clothes. But by the looks of it, this wasn't his lucky day.

"I grew up here. And my house is right at the corner." He said, referring to an old shack that fell on the way to the cemetery. "So if you want help, I'm the best one there is."

The boy fell quiet again.

Roy glanced at the kid and took a seat on the ground, motioning for the kid to do the same as well.

"The place where I'm headed kid," he said, eyes fixed on the cold headstone, "It has no direction."

"No direction?"

How could it be? Every place had a direction. Even the most unpopular ones had a way to be reached. What was this guy talking about?

"Mmhm. No direction."

"Well then...where are you headed to. Sir?" The boy hesitated. The man beside him. He was from the military. The uniform was too familiar. He remembered it well. A man in the same blue uniform...who burst into this house one day, doing things to his dad. He didn't realise what had happened to him. His mother said they took him away and that he'd never be able to see his father again.

It was still unclear to the kid why his dad would never return. And he didn't either. When he was younger, he would ask his mother again and again where they took his father and why. But she refused to talk anything about it in front of him and cried afterwards, when she thought she wasn't being watched.

Nowadays, even though the boy still was greatly curious about his father's whereabouts, he remained quiet and didn't bring it up before his mother.

His father was gone. That was a fact. And there was nothing to be done.

Roy blinked as he thought he heard a faint voice and looked down to the boy, who looked cold and pale.

"What did you say?" He asked, noticing the boy clasped his hands near his mouth, warming them with his breathe.

"Sir, if you give me three sens, I could show you the way." He replied, hopeful of not being denied.

Roy smiled softly. He was amused by innocence the kid had. Something that he lost a long time ago.

He brought his hand and placed over to the fuzz of rough black hair and said, "You don't need to show me the way kid. You don't need to go down that path either", before patting him gently.

The boy blushed at the sudden show of affection, looking down at his hands before he looked back up at the raven haired man still smiling at him and nodded with a goofy grin. It was so rare people took notice in him, much less show him affection. He couldn't help himself but lean forward to the warmth.

Roy felt a blush creeping on his cheeks too as the boy moved closer to him. He was even more surprised as he found his arm being wrapped around his tiny body and pulling him towards his chest, holding him tight till the boy's shivering decreased. He wasn't really a father-figure and had the least experience when it came to show what he really felt; if that had been so, he'd be a happier man by now and also wouldn't turn out to be a bastard before someone else's eyes.

"Three sens, right?"

The boy nodded.

"And how much is for the flowers?"

"Five sens, sir." The boy replied, bringing a smile to his lips. Finally, things were looking bright for him. "I have got these yellow ones, some purple ones and these white ones were freshly picked today. Normally, I'd charge ten sens sir, but for you, I'll give the best ones for five."

"Whoa! Slow down kid! You've lost me there." Roy laughed, pulling away from the boy, "Hm...okay. I'll take these white ones then."

"How many do you want sir?"

"Hm...two would be nice."

"A white one and a red one too?"

"Alright. A red one too."

Roy watched the boy ruffling through his thin stock with an expression, his cheeks coloured in the lightest shade of red as the boy arranged a white lilac and a rose blood red with great enthusiasm. Did he realize what he was offering Roy? That too for his...

Even though the boy had no clue, he was unwillingly helping Roy to express what he truly felt. For the most important person in his life. Maes.

_His_ Maes...

"Here you go sir! That will be five sens." He extended his small arm for his pay as with another arm, he handed Roy the flowers.

He watched Roy rise up from the ground and pay him before turning to leave.

"W-wait, sir!" He said, confused of where Roy was really headed, even though he said he didn't know, "Aren't you lost?"

Roy smiled back at the kid and shook a 'no'.

"No kid. Not anymore."

The boy's eyes followed Roy's back, retreating amongst many others who were taking the day's leave from their loved ones. He looked back at the money at his hands, eyes growing wide with surprise while he called out to the man one more time, "Sir! Sir you didn't take the change!" At which, Roy gestured him to keep the rest of it as his earnings.

"But...these don't cost so much! Sir?"

The boy sighed, looking again at his palm. He seemed thoughtful; clearly deciding what was he going to do with so much money- most of which he didn't deserve. But the smile returned on his lips as he slowly curled his fingers over the coins and placed them in his pocket. Now he could buy new clothes; for himself and for his mother. Nothing fancy...enough to keep them warm.

Maybe he did deserve this. He wasn't sure why...

But not all things needed a reason.

* * *

Please review! :D


End file.
